YuGiOh!: With You I Feel No Pain
by Rickudemus
Summary: A rather oldish story of Yuugi and his Yami. Yuugi gets bullied in school and gets hurt badly, but for some reason the pain is not present when Yami is...


Title: With You I Feel No Pain

Rating(or whatever): Well, if you think your old enough to read Ricku's stories, go ahead

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the story

Writer: Ricku

And now just let begin the damn story...

~Yuugi's POV~

I'm walking on the dirty street to get back at my house. My eyes are looking at the ground and my feets are kicking the tiny rocks, that has been placed in front of me. I've been on my way back to the game shop from my school that ended almost half and hour ago. It never really took that long to walk back to my house, but i've been walking so slowly and went throught the park. Like a snail or a turtle, I could say.

I already see my house, not wanting to go there, but do I have any choise...? The reason, why I don't wan't to go back there, is beacuse i don't want to show the bruises i have to my other side, Yami and to my grandfather, Sugoroku. It's not like I don't want to see them... It's just, i don't them to see me.

My left hand was bleeding a little, right leg was aching terribly and my stomach hurt. I walk in front of the shop's door, opening it and stepping inside. Man, I wish they are not home right now, when some kind of zompie comes to their apartment... I see nobody in there, so I go to the upstairs and throw myself onto the bed, burying my face against the soft pillow. I start crying slightly and then I slowly begin to fell asleep.

I wake up and I hear noises coming from downstairs. Gasping a little, I start to panic. I still had my bloody jacket on me and it wouldn't be fun to show it to my granpa... Or Yami... I forgot to take a shower before I falled asleep. Maybe I could take the jacket off, I think. Not very good idea, when your t-shirt is even redder than the jacket...

Before I could think anything else I could do, before Yami or granpa saw me, the door opened. I turn my eyes door's direction seeing my secret love, Yami. This definetly isn't my day...

Yami got his own body ten months ago and wasn't just a spirit anymore, but that's another story... But we could still communicate telepathically. But it wasn't so easy to feel the other's pain anymore and that is what I thank god so much! Sometimes...

He looked at me and eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. I just stared at him, saying nothing. I mean... What should I say? 'I just fell down...' If Yami were that stupid to belive something like that, would he be there looking at me like that? I think not.

I turn my eyes away from him and slowly moving my gaze to the floor, shedding few tears, too. I feel two strong arms wrapping around me and of course I blush right away. But, still having some luck, he didn't notice it.

"What in the name of Ra happened to you, Yugi?" He asks me. He's tone was worried and angry. Well... What do you expect for him? That he would be happy to see me like this? Yeah right...

"Nothing important... Really..." I answer quietly. Yami raised my face with his hand and his eyes were looking at mine. I saw the worry and sorrow in his eyes. And of course... anger.

"Nothing important? Look at you! You are bleeding!" He yells at me. I start sobbing quietly and I look away from him. He pulls me closer and I lay my head against his chest. Then he started whispering something in my ear.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell..." He apologizes to me. I love you so much, that I don't notice when you yell at me...

"It's not your fault" I say quietly looking at him. "Nothing's your fault..." He looks at me, sorrow and pain in his eyes. I really hate it, when I make him look like that... I hate to see him in pain. I cry softly and quietly against his chest and start talking to him.

"The one, who should say sorry, is me... I'm hurting you, even thought I don't want to... I'm so sorry, Yami..." I say quietly, sobbing at the same time. Yami hugs me tighlty, trying to calm me down. It hurts, but I still like it, when he hugs me... It makes me feels safe... And warm...

"Don't be. There's no need you to be." Yami looks at me, sad smile on his lips. I smile back at him, little sadly, but little happily too. It is so nice to be in his warm embrace.

"Who did this?" Yami asks softly. He hugs me, like he does always, when he protects me from this evil world of ours we live in. I look at him sadly, trying to open my mouth so i could answer. But i just keep it close and look at the floor. Yami whispers quietly in my ear, making me blush slightly.

"It's okay... You can tell me... I won't let anyone to hurt you anymore..." Yami's hot breath touches my neck, which makes me blush madly. Damn, I just want to kiss him and forget about the beating I got from the school today, after the classes. But... I couldn't just do that... Only god knows, how he could react, if I would do that. On the other hand... The way he hugs me... Maybe I DO have some hope. But I think I'll wait the right moment to tell him...

I look at his crimson eyes while he stares at my amethyst coloured eyes. I sigh and answer quietly...

"The bullies from the school..." I say no more than that. Yami still looks at me, while i turn my head away from him again.

"Ushio...?" He asks me and I nod at him, still looking at the floor. I can feel his anger rising some more and he hugs me tighter. I cry out of the pain a little and he let's go of me and apologizes. It hurt's just a little, Yami...

"I'm sorry, little one." And then he starts taking my jacket off and I start blushing madly. God, I hope he doesn't see my face right now... Gosh, it could be even redder than the blood I have all over me.

"May I take a look at your wounds, little one?" Yami asks me quietly. I start blushing more than ever before, if it's even bossible anymore... I nod, still looking at the floor, refusing to look at him with a red face. Really red, should i say...

He tooks off my shirt, eyes widening as he sees all the bruises I've gotten from the beating. Holy... They are even worse than I thought! Of course not SO bad that I should be sended to the hospital... At least so I thought, before I saw Yami's face...

"Oh my godness!" He yells and still looking at my back and chest. He might be thinking that it must really hurt. Actually... It doesn't. At least not much... Oh Yami, how do you do that...?

"Does it hurt much?" He asks REALLY worried. No when I'm with you... Even my leg and stomach doesn't hurt anymore... I forgot that they were hurt, when Yami hugged me...

"Not much..." I say smiling and finally the blush was starting to fade away. I think Yami saw my smile, beacuse he stopped the panicing. He took his arms away from me and stood up in front of me. I finally got to look at him, beacuse my blush finally vanished.

"I'l be right back. I'll just go get some medicine to those." Yami says and disappears really fast. I sigh, letting out a little smile, as I remember, that i don't have a shirt... It's beside my bloody jacket and now my bed is all over my blood. I feel little dizzy, but I choose to ignore it. I look at my bloody arms sighing when I heard a voice coming from the door.

"Yugi, " I look at the door. "We should clean up those wounds first, so follow me to the bathroom so I can clean them." I blush again, but not as much as before. Thankfully... Nodding, I follow Yami to the bathroom and he show's me to sit on the pench and knees behind me. He starts cleaning my wound's and i cry out a little when yami touches me with a wet towel. What did he put in that towel? He laughs at me and says softly.

"This may hurt, but try to ignore it, okay?" Yeah, I noticed that... I nod, looking at him, while he smiles at me. I blush a little again, hoping, that he won't see it. But that wish is not going to be true...

"Are you feeling okay?" Yami asks me. I really feel like kicking myself right now for not being so careful.

"What do you mean?" I ask him with questionable voice, even thought I know what he means.

"You are so red. You sure you don't have a fever?" I stare at him and nothing else. I just stare at him...

"Umm... It's... nothing..." I lie at him. I really want to tell him, but... What would he say...?

"You sure?" I nod slowly and start thinking as Yami begin to clean my wounds again. I think and think and think, when I finally decided, what I'll do. I'll tell him.

"Yami..?" I ask little nervously. I think Yami heard the nervous tone in my voice... I don't know why that, but I'm sure he heard it.

"Yes" He answers, still cleaning my wounds.

"How do you feel about me?" Yami looks at me, and this time HE is the one who is blushing. Not as much I did, of course. Yami stops cleaning the blood away and puts he's other hand back of his head.

"Well... uh..." He starts " ...I..." He continues, but couldn't say anything else. At least I'm not the only one who is so damn nervous...

"Do you... umm... love me?" I ask him. He stares at me, blushing a bit more than earlier. Man, that really suits him and makes him look cute. Then he starts speaking again and says.

"You mean... As a friend...?" He asks questionable. I shook my head and answer him shyly.

"No... As a... as a..." I mumble while I start looking at the floor. And I swear I saw him smile like mad. Maybe I just had dust in my eye...

"...Lover...?" Yami asks. I nod not taking my gaze from the floor. Yami just looks at me, and sees me blushing. He sounded kind of happy, when he said the word 'lover'. Does he then...

"Do... You?" He asks me without answering my questions. Oh great... I hate it when he does that, but it really doesn't matter, thought. Then I just nod, scared, how he might react.

For my suprise, he grabs my hans carefully and pulls me against him. Pressing his lips against my own, I let out a moan. He stucks his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it. He moves his left hand to my right cheek an his right hand is playing with my hair. He slowly pulls away, breaking our kiss. Wha...? Did he just...? He...!

Before I could think more, he whispered softly in my ear.

"I love you, Yugi... Forever and always." Yami looks at my eyes and smiles. I smile at him, blushing, of course.

"I love you too, Yami... Forever and always" Yami smiles at me once more and kisses me again. Again, Yami breaks the kiss and starts talking.

"We should clean up these wounds and then go to bed. Okay?" He smiles to me. A smile, that is only shown for me and only me. And I'm glad about that. I don't want anybody else to have that smile. You may call me selfish, but that's the way we get, when we love someone. I nod at him and he keeps cleaning my bloody wounds. I let out a little cry again, when the wet towel meets up with my skin again. Damn, whatever that thing is in that towel, it will be gone tomorrow...

"It hurts..." I whimper like a litlle kid. Yami just simply smiles at me.

"It'll end soon enough." Yami smiles, kissing my forehead. I smile back at him.

"If you say so." Giving him a quike kiss on the lips once more, before he starts cleanig my wounds again.

"Come on, Yugi. You have to go to sleep" Yami yells from my room, while I brush my tooths in bathroom. Clock is not so much, but Yami want's me to get some rest after that bloody beating. Well, I agree with him, that I need some rest. I am so tired, that i could sleep many hours at once. I'm glad I didn't have any homeworks today. I would be just too tired to do them, and Yami saw that clear enough. I still feeled little dizzy, after losing that blood. I don't know, how much it was, but I can tell, it was more than enough...

I cleaned my mouth and then I went to my room back to Yami. I almost walked towars the door and I almost fell down too once. I entered to my room, and I were shaking a little too. Yami saw this and he came to me and grapped me, when I almost fell down again. Yami picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed. I giggled a little and then I feeled my bed underneath me. Yami lay down next to me and started brushing my cheeks. He smiled very softly at me and I smiled back at him.

"I love you..." He said quietly and pulled me closer to him. He hugged me tightly, like I was going to disappear soon and he had to enjoy this moment as long as he could. I hugged him back, but not so tightly as him.

"I love you too Yami..." I said almost as quietly as he did. "But..." Yami looked at me confused and little sadly. Poor guy. He thinks something bad happens now. Silly him.

"But what?" He asks worried tone in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, so please... Don't hug so roughly..." Yami gasped slightly and then he backed away a little from me. He had that face, that said 'I'm sorry...', but he did said it with the words too.

"Sorry... I forgot about your wounds..." He apologized. Wounds...? Oh yeah! Those wounds!

"Eheh... It's okay... I forgot about them myself too..." I said shyly. Yami raised his eyebrows and gave me really confused look.

"What? You did? But don't they hurt? How come you forgot about THOSE wounds?" Yami asked really confused and he couldn't belive me.

"No" I said simply. "With you I feel no pain..." This time, I was the one, who hugged his love tightly. Yami hugged me back, but not like me. I let go of him a little and I looked at his beautiful crimson eyes. He looked at my eyes and gave me a smile. Very beautiful smile.

"You make me forget my pain. Even if they were really bad..." I hugged him again, but tiredly. He still looked at me for awhile, when he finally wrapped his hand around me again. He smiled, and kissed my forehead once more.

"Sleep well, my love..." He said quietly. I mumbled the same back to him, before I fell asleep. Yami took a cover and put it around us. He did it pretty carefully, so he didn't wake me up. He kissed my cheek and said once more.

"I love you..." Then he fell asleep beside me and both of us were smiling.

~Owari~


End file.
